


close

by Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anxiety, Co-Sleeping, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Insomnia, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor
Summary: Sora is staying with Roxas' family in Twilight Town, but he has trouble sleeping alone lately.
Relationships: Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	close

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is another platonic bed-sharing fic (see also: 'encircled' which is the Terra&Aqua&Ven version of this.) What can I say, I like fluffy platonic tropes. I wrote this mainly out of self-indulgence because Sora and Roxas' friendship is one of my favorite things about the Kingdom Hearts series. If you enjoy it I'd greatly appreciate comments as well as kudos! Thanks for reading <3

Sora tossed and turned, trying everything he could to get comfortable enough to sleep. He tried pulling the blanket up to his neck, sticking his feet out, and then throwing it off entirely. He tried laying on his side, his back, his other side, and his front. He tried singing quietly to himself, he tried rolling to face the window to see if he could see any stars. He couldn’t. Nothing was visible at this distance with the lights on in the town. 

He glanced at the clock. It was 2am. He rolled over on his back again, sighed deeply, and closed his eyes. He managed to doze off, but once he did anxiety gripped him. He couldn’t stop replaying images in his head. Moments from the keyblade graveyard that he couldn’t stop thinking about, even though it was over now and everyone was safe. He still felt the fear. 

Sora sighed and sat up. He grabbed his pillow just to have something to hold and climbed out of the bed, leaving the room and padding down the hall to the living room. He approached the couch where Roxas was sleeping, hesitating as he stood over him. Roxas looked like the perfect contrast to Sora - relaxed, laying on his stomach with his arm wrapped under the pillow as he snored lightly. He’d probably been asleep for quite a while…it seemed like a shame to wake him, especially knowing he probably needed a good rest just as much as Sora.

Hopefully though he’d only have to be awake for a few moments. Sora nudged his shoulder gently with the corner of his pillow. “Roxas? Hey, Roxas?” He kept his voice to whisper so he wouldn’t bother Lea, Xion, or Isa, but apparently it wasn’t loud enough to wake Roxas. He poked Roxas in the shoulder.

Roxas grunted and stirred, and after a moment he lifted his head and blinked at Sora. “Hey, man. What’s up?”

Sora frowned. “Sorry to wake you. I just…can’t sleep. I can’t get comfortable. I don’t think I can get to sleep in there by myself.”

Roxas looked at him with bleary eyes, but he didn’t look annoyed. “You want me to sleep in there with you?”

Sora nodded.

Roxas yawned and sat up, taking a moment to close his eyes and rub them before he wrapped himself in his blanket and got off the couch. “Alright, let’s go.” He reached for Sora’s hand and gave him a small smile as they headed back to his room.

Sora climbed back into the bed, this time with Roxas beside him. Roxas lay down on his side facing Sora, his arm once again wrapped under his pillow. “So, how much space do you want?”

Sora frowned again and hesitated.

Roxas sighed, giving his friend a slightly exasperated smile. “Sora, if you want me to sleep close you can just say so.”

Sora nodded and held out his arm. Roxas scooted closer so that his chest touched Sora’s side and let Sora put his arms around him. “Is that better?” Roxas asked.

Sora nodded again. “Yeah. Thanks, Roxas.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I guess you guys usually have a lot of sleepovers on the island?”

“Yeah, ever since I’ve been back me and Riku and Kairi sleep in the same bed most nights. It’s just so much easier for all of us to rest that way.”

“So why didn’t you just ask me to stay in here in the first place?”

“I don’t know. I just…we’re not exactly very close yet. It seems like we’ve only talked when we were fighting or just finished fighting. I guess I was still kinda worried you hated me for, you know, everything.”

Roxas rolled his eyes. “Sora, you’re unbelievable. You brought us back. I  _ literally  _ wouldn’t be here without you, for so many reasons. I’m not still mad, I promise. And maybe we haven’t spent that much time together, but we know each other. We’re closer than brothers. I come from you.”

Sora frowned at the ceiling, thinking of Ventus and Vanitas. “That doesn’t mean you have to be my friend.”

“I’m your friend cause I wanna be, Sora.”

Sora gave him a truly insufferable smirk. “Really?”

Roxas laughed. “Yes, really, dork. Now go to sleep, since that’s what I’m here for.”

Sora hummed contentedly and closed his eyes, snuggling against his friend’s chest as he settled. Roxas smiled and let himself doze off too.


End file.
